1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a thin film magnetic head.
2. Related Art
In general, a thin film magnetic head mounted in a hard disk drive or the like is a composite thin film magnetic head having a MR (magneto-resistive) head for reproduction, which shows a high magneto-resistive effect, and an inductive head for recording, which has a core and a coil (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-272998)
The MR head of the thin film magnetic head has a configuration in which a magneto-resistive effect element is provided between an upper shield layer and a lower shield layer and the lower shield layer is embedded in an insulating layer. In the MR head, heat is generated due to a detection current flowing through the magneto-resistive effect element, and thus the magneto-resistive effect element protrudes (PTP: pole tip protrusion) from an ABS (air bearing surface). This causes the MR head and a media to come into contact with each other, which is one cause of destruction of the MR head. Accordingly, a thin film magnetic head having a good heat dissipation property that lowers the inside temperature of the thin film magnetic head is desired. For example, a thin film magnetic head, which has a good heat dissipation property while maintaining insulation between a lower shield layer and a substrate, is desired.